Various sizes of magnetic tape cartridges are readily available from many sources for use in computer systems. Tape drives compatible with cartridge size and format are available for utilizing tape cartridges for data storage, backup and drive cleaning operations. Such drives usually include mechanisms for electronically noting and recording tape condition and/or defects. Access to and interpretation of drive data is not readily available to the user.
A situation often occurs, however, that involves attempted reuse of a cartridge by a user subsequent to an unsuccessful or failed use. This situation arises because there is no way other than manually marking a failed or defective cartridge that enables a user to detect from the state and physical appearance of the cartridge that reuse should not occur. The result is detrimental in that user systems experience a loss of precious time due to the need to repeat operations which have run unsuccessfully or terminated abnormally.
Similarly, cartridge makers often provide a log label on which users should mark each use. Completion of the log entries thereby indicates that useful life has expired. However, this technique is unreliable since it is wholly dependent on diligent attention to procedure by human operators. The result is as above described when an attempt is made to again use a bad or expired cartridge.
Therefore it is desirable to have a more fool proof way to easily and immediately identify tape cartridges with fatal defects or which have otherwise reached the end of their useful lives.